


Stay still

by HatsuSyoujyou



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: Bondage and Discipline, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-20 22:40:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17631071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HatsuSyoujyou/pseuds/HatsuSyoujyou





	Stay still

（一）

“户君。”

当横山用这种口吻喊他时，锦户会忍不住缩紧脚趾。

被训练多次的身体已经产生了肌肉记忆。他不由自主地走向横山裕。

“很好。”

横山裕把手搭到他的脖子上，感受着手心的脉动。

“明天我休息，”

横山裕的声音乍一听冷冷冰冰，似乎没有什么感情，但是锦户亮能听出他声线里的一丝兴奋。

“户君明天也是off吧？”

“嗯……”

锦户话一出口立刻紧张起来：“我是说、是的！”

横山裕微微笑了一下，露出尖尖的犬齿。

“很乖。”

横山拍了拍他的脸颊，“明天可以一整天都在一起了呢。”

“是的……

主人。”

光是说出这个词，就已经让他脸害羞到脸都充血了。锦户亮低下头盯着脚尖。

“你说什么？我有点听不到。”横山裕身体前倾，露出个欠揍的笑容，“再说一次。”  
“主......主人。”  
横山裕笑着站起来，把手放到他的肩膀上，“户君，太可爱了。”

主人捏着他尖削的下巴，轻轻印下一个温柔的吻。

“明天会好好欺负户君的，给我做好准备。”

横山裕用不良的口吻说完下半句。果然，锦户亮睁开的眼睛露出了像是被盯上的小鹿一样的无助。这样只会让人更想欺负他了——横山裕再次亲吻了他，把手放到他的裤子上摩挲着那个已经肿胀起来的敏感的位置：

“今晚绝对不许碰自己。如果被我发现了的话，就要打一百次......”

他凑近锦户亮的耳朵：“屁股。”

锦户亮哆嗦了一下，忍不住抓住了横山裕的胳膊：“横山君——”

年下的恋人露出乞求的眼神，“我已经......”

“大家要到了。”横山裕指了指门口：“我可不想被大家看到这样的户君，到卫生间好好冷静一下、”他又补充了一句，”不许碰自己。”

锦户亮咬着嘴唇挪进卫生间里。

横山裕假装自己没听见那句“横山君是个大笨蛋！”

看来明天得好好教育他一下了。

 

  
（二）

调教这件事，最主要在“教”上。  
锦户亮已经接受了横山裕太久的教育，更何况他又是个那么善于举一反三的人。  
现在，即使不用对方提前指示，锦户亮也会乖乖地做好准备。

横山裕打开门，就看到了一个穿着柔软灰色家居服的、脑袋还有点湿漉漉的锦户亮，垂着手在门口等待着他。

“户君。”

“主人。”

锦户亮低着头喊他。

“头发没擦干会感冒喔。”

横山裕温柔地说，并且把外套脱掉

锦户亮注视着他的一举一动，“对不起，今天洗澡时间有点长了，没来得及吹干。”

横山裕脱掉外套后露出里面的衬衫。经过长期锻炼的紧实的身体被衬衫包裹着，看起来充满成人的色气。而一想到马上就要被这样的身体所拥抱，锦户亮就忍不住缩紧了脚趾。

他的表情被横山裕完全看在眼里。

“昨天有没有听话？”横山裕一边说着，一边走近他。  
他的步伐很慢，慢得仿佛要一步一步踏破锦户亮的防线。锦户亮不安地垂下头望着地面，“有，主人。我......我没有碰自己。”

“真的吗。”

横山裕离他还有一步的距离。但是他却故意绕过锦户亮，坐到沙发正中间看着对方。

“让我检查一下。”

锦户亮的喉咙里发出小小的呜咽声，他咬住下唇，把手放到裤腰上往下扯。

“户君呢，虽然很害羞，但是被命令做这种色情的事情时，一点都不会犹豫呢。”  
横山裕笑着说。

锦户亮感觉脸烧得要着火了，更糟的是家居裤下面的性器正在因为横山裕的嘲笑一点点挺立起来。

“主人，我可不可以不脱......”锦户亮用快要哭出来的声音说，“好害羞......”

“为什么？”横山裕明知故问，盯着他的眼睛：“害羞这种事情完全可以克服的吧？”

 

这种来回他们不知道进行过多少次。  
前液不断地从顶端溢出来。很快家居裤就洇出一块深灰色的痕迹。锦户亮羞得的眼睛都湿了，“主人......”

横山裕满意地看到了泪眼汪汪的锦户亮，然而他今天打算做得过火一点，“户君，要不然就告诉我，要不然就好好脱掉。”

“因为、我......已经......已经硬了......”  
锦户亮握紧裤口，脑袋一低，大颗的眼泪掉了下来。

只是这种程度就哭了啊。

大概太久没做，身体已经积攒了太多欲望需要发泄。

横山裕靠着沙发，用食指点着嘴唇玩味着锦户亮的表情。  
“不许哭。”

锦户亮点点头：“是，主人。”

“想要发泄出来吗？”

横山裕轻声说。

“想！”锦户亮几乎是不假思索地回答了。

“那么——”横山裕从口袋里掏出一个小盒子，“今天好好听话。”

三）

锦户亮把那颗圆润的橡胶物体塞入体内。

可能塞的不够深，异物感格外强烈。锦户亮坐到床上，怎么动都觉得不舒服。

正在他不自在地来回扭动时，横山裕走进卧室，手里拿了一条深色的丝巾。

“正座。”  
横山裕用命令的口吻说。锦户亮立刻坐好，这个姿势下那个异物被挤到更深的地方，让他忍不住皱了一下眉头。

“从现在开始的六小时，我要遮住你的视线，绑住你的手，给你的嘴里塞上口球。你不能动，不能呼救，也看不到我。”

横山裕说。

锦户亮一瞬间紧张起来，“不，我不想——”

“什么？”  
横山裕的眼神让锦户亮一瞬间没了声音。

“记住你的身份，不要逾矩。”横山裕皱着眉头说，“这是你第二次对我说不了，如果今天再听到你的拒绝，你知道会是什么后果的对吗？”

“打一百次......屁股。”

“是的。”横山裕坐下来，把手放到他的膝盖上，“我不会离开户君，不会生气，只是会很失望。所以我会用这样的方式让户君好好用身体来记住。这是我们的约定，一定要遵守。”

“我明白了，主人。”锦户亮咬住嘴唇。

他不想横山裕因为他而失望。他想要表现地非常顺从，让横山裕完全占有他的身体，完全控制他的意志。这样的感觉能让他十分轻松，也能充分享受两人性爱关系中被爱的感觉。

“请您绑住我吧。”

他正座好，伸出手腕来。

横山裕满意地点点头：“很好。”

光是一句“很好”就能够让他感到被认可、被需要。锦户亮闭上眼睛，横山裕把他的眼睛蒙起来，又调试着松紧程度让他完全看不到，又不至于太不舒服。

绑住手的是翻皮的皮革手铐，接触皮肤的一面涩涩的但不是那么坚硬。锦户亮试了试，那个强度似乎并不是开玩笑的，如果横山裕不给他打开，绝对没法凭自己的力气打开，这种无法预测的感觉也让人刺激又害怕。

最后是口球。

“你还有什么想说的吗？”横山裕抚摸着他的脸，“下一次开口就是六小时以后了。”

锦户亮想了想，冲着横山裕的方向，“我......我相信主人。”

横山裕微笑起来，虽然对方看不到，他还是露出了柔软的眼神。

“很好。”

 

口球是坚硬的橡胶，放进口中再从脑后系上锁扣，这让锦户亮完全丧失了语言功能，不过短时间内还没有过分不舒服的感觉。

“计时开始。我会每隔一段时间开启跳蛋。所以不许放松精神，不许睡着。”

横山裕说。

锦户亮含着口球，发出了含糊的“呃呃”声。

浅浅小麦色的肌肤因为陌生的环境颤栗着。灰色的家居服敞着领口，光是锁骨就足以让人想入非非。

横山裕就坐在他对面的椅子上，注视着他。但是他知道，过不了多久，锦户亮就会失去对自己存在感的感知。

 

四）

十分钟过去了。

正座导致腿有些麻木，锦户亮想问自己是否可以换个姿势，试着说话的瞬间才意识到自己没法发出正常的声音。

下巴因为长时间保持一个姿势变得酸痛起来。  
口水不受控制地流下来，最开始还可以用力咽下去，最后只能任凭它顺着下巴流下去。

就在他开始烦躁起来的时候，横山裕突然打开了跳蛋的开关。

“呃！”

来自身体的震动既陌生又刺激，锦户亮忍不住叫出声来，然而那样的声音也被阻塞物弄得支离破碎。

“唔呃呃——！”

锦户亮被反绑着双手，用力挺起身体向后反弓，来不及咽下的唾液顺着脖子流下去，在皮肤表面留下了亮晶晶的痕迹。喉结一耸一耸地抽搐着，双手紧紧地握成拳头克制着来自身体内部的快感。

横山裕安抚着自己的欲望。

如此美味的恋人，令他想要一点一点地享受。

跳蛋的震动停了下来。

锦户亮喘息着，他侧倒在床上，双腿蹭着彼此，前端无法抑制的冲动无法得到抚慰，让他几乎要疯了。他用脑袋蹭着床单，汗水蒸发着熏染着房间，横山裕忍不住打开了衬衫最顶端的扣子。

那个调皮的，不安分的户君，现在就在床上，被自己完全地掌控。  
横山裕双手绞缠，用力拧了拧手指。

还不够。

 

锦户亮缓过来一些后，挣扎着从侧躺的姿势坐好。

他知道横山裕不会纵容他破坏规矩，也知道如果好好表现，那个人就会对自己展露出不为他人所知的温柔。

此时，横山裕应该正在注视着自己。

锦户亮面对着自己想象中的横山裕所在的位置坐好。

他会想要自己吗。这样的自己......这样被欲望弄得乱七八糟的自己......因为其他感官被遮断，脑海里胡思乱想的声音就变得越来越大。锦户亮突然恨透了这样没法确认对方表情的状态，他想看到横山裕的脸，看对方是跟自己一样挣扎在欲望的边缘，还是兴趣缺缺，甚至在翻看带来的小说......

羞耻与被抛弃的感觉吞噬着锦户亮。

“呃呃——”  
他试着发出声音。可是对面没有任何反应。

也许对方已经不在这个房间里了。

也许横山裕趁他迷乱的时候离开了他家。

把他一个人丢在这里。

锦户亮害怕起来。

什么都好，声音，气味，触感，让他至少确认那个人还在身边......

锦户亮背对着自己发出声音，身体显得僵硬而不自在，横山裕知道他应该是进入到了迷失的阶段，但还不想轻易让他松弛下来。

适度的焦虑更能加深两人之间的联系。横山裕望着那逐渐被汗水浸湿的衣服，轻轻地咽了一下口水。

（五）

锦户亮开始小声的哭泣。

他已经认定了横山裕离开了这里，把他丢在无尽的黑暗和孤独里。他开始自暴自弃地挣扎、抵抗时，但是手铐根本不给他任何挣脱的机会。

这时跳蛋再一次震动起来。

“啊呃——”

锦户亮像是触电一样颤抖了一下，重重地躺倒下去。

这样神经紧绷状态下的袭击轻易地把他逼到了高潮上。

眼泪混着口水一起流到床单上。锦户亮哆嗦着，裤子里湿漉漉的，前液和精液已经把这件家居裤弄得一塌糊涂了。

突然他感觉到了身后有人的气息。锦户亮来不及惊慌就被拉扯着手铐扒下裤子，横山裕从身后抱紧他，摩挲着他湿凉的脸，温暖的触感让锦户亮瞬间安定下来。

“户君做得很好。”耳边是横山裕温柔的声音。  
锦户亮羞耻地摇了摇头。原来他一直在自己身边，注视着自己——这个认知让锦户亮被暖洋洋的海水包裹一样，几乎融化到横山裕怀里。

他不再徒劳地挣扎，顺从地倚靠着横山裕的身体，他感到横山裕动作着解开裤口释放出炙热的器官，蹭过锦户亮的手指后，抵住那个颤抖着的入口。

“奖、励。”横山裕一边说，一边毫不犹豫地把全部插入进他的身体。

如同冰山被火山贯通了内芯，锦户亮哆嗦着挺起身体，身后的律动让他无法抗击地随之晃动腰，横山裕做的又快又重，每一下都冲撞到了他的深处，并将那个椭圆的东西顶得更深。

会不会拿不出来......

锦户亮迷迷糊糊地想着，但眼下他哪有余力去向横山裕解释这个，只能用被铐着的手抓紧横山裕的衬衣下摆，横山一手搂着他的腰，一手掐着他的胯，炎热的喘息烧灼着锦户亮的后颈，他向后靠住横山裕的胸口用力转过头去蹭着他的脸，想求得一个浓密的吻。

“户君......户君......”

横山裕将他的家居服掀起，捏着两粒又肿又红的乳首，锦户亮缩紧身体体味着那种疼痛引发的快感，拱起背让横山裕插入的再深一些、再深一些。

如果他能说话的话，这时候他一定会哭喊着横山君。

可是因为这样被塞着嘴巴，什么完整的音节都发布出来，锦户亮反而无所顾忌起来，快感占据了所有神经，他大声喊着那些不会被恋人听到的句子。

“什么？”

横山裕喘息着抱紧他的腰，“你说什么？”

“呃呃呃——”

锦户亮的不成音节的声音听起来格外的色情。横山裕辨认出了其中一两个词语，脑袋一热，捏着他的胯撞击得又快又猛，肉与肉之间发出水声，横山裕把锦户亮捞起来，在他耳边说：“听得到吧，户君。”

锦户亮像是承担着什么痛苦一样用力地摆动着腰承接着来自身后男人的撞击，用力摇头。

“明明就听到了......好色喔......”横山裕舔着他的耳廓，最后含住他的耳垂：“是不是被前辈欺负，就会很开心？”

锦户亮颤抖着攀上第二次高潮的顶峰。

 

（六）

手铐和眼罩被解除，口球也被摘下来。锦户亮缩在被子里揉着手腕，横山裕给他递了一瓶水。  
“好过分！”锦户亮咽下水以后控诉着，声音都是嘶哑的。

横山裕帮他擦了擦脸，“我有什么过分的，倒是你，一直喊个不停.......”他把水瓶放到一边，“你刚才说什么了，再说一次给我听。”

“绝对不要......”锦户亮转过去。

“这是第三次喔。”横山裕故意沉下脸来，“看来今天的调教不够奏效。”他把锦户亮的家居服和裤子扒下来扔到地上，刚才还没有发泄的欲望挺立着再一次插入锦户亮的身体里。

“哈啊、哈啊、不行、不——”

“户君，说给我听。”

锦户亮无力地抱紧他，他很少会完全脱光给横山裕看，眼下赤裸着身体的样子让他无地自容，可是他根本没办法抗拒这个模式下的横山裕——他是他的主人，是掌控者，支配他全部的人。

横山裕深深浅浅地戳刺着他的后穴，轻吻着锦户亮结实而精瘦的胸口，“户君喜欢被舔这里吧？”  
“唔——”

“明明刚才还大喊大叫的......给了你说的机会，又不说。”

横山裕叼住他的一边乳首，换来锦户亮剧烈的反应：“最后一次机会。”

锦户亮用力捂住脸。

他用腿缠住横山裕，从手指缝隙中发出几个音节。

“我喜欢......喜欢横山君。”

“还有呢？”  
横山裕前前后后摆动着腰，逼迫着锦户亮讲出他最不想讲的秘密。

“爱、.....爱！我爱着横山君！呜——”

锦户亮的眼泪顺着指缝流下来。

“想要和横山君永远在一起——永远不分开......”

泪水中两人交换着激烈的吻。

（七）

做的有点过分了。

哭泣着的户君有点过于诱人，一不小心做到了锦户君昏睡过去的状态。

横山裕躺在他身边抚摸着他熟睡的脸颊，擦去他鼻尖上的汗珠。  
他想起身倒杯水给锦户，却在起身时发现锦户牢牢抓着他的衣摆。

横山裕叹了口气，回到了被子里，把锦户亮拥进怀里。

恋人的呼吸平稳而均匀。而他的心脏却依然为刚才的告白所鼓动不停。  
横山裕低头轻吻了锦户亮湿湿软软的头发。

——其实真正被支配的人，也许是自己也说不定呢。


End file.
